This invention relates to a wearable device that works synergistically with the natural human bio-mechanics for assisting human walking. The device provides mechanical energy during the swing phase of the walking (gait) cycle to assist the leg muscles fulfil their function and improve range of motion by promoting knee, hip and ankle flexion.
Loss of mobility is a critical result of aging that can have devastating effects on the quality of life and independence of elderly persons. As the leg muscles become weaker, due to aging, the walking abilities of elderly individuals degrade leading to reclusive and inactive lifestyles. This in turn, leads to a number of psychological and physiological consequence that includes, but is not limited to depression, heart problems, obesity, etc. This invention is capable of restoring the normal walking abilities of elderly individuals, by mechanically providing assistance with step-to-step gait transitions and allowing them to maintain the quality of life and independence that would otherwise be affected by a loss of mobility.
Walking abnormalities are another critical factor that cause loss of mobility. Abnormalities in the walking pattern may be caused by genetics or other factors such as disease, injuries, trauma or neurological disorders. Many walking abnormalities disturb the muscles or nerves responsible for walking, affecting the patient's normal ability to pick up the leg and foot during the swing phase of the walking cycle. This invention is capable of assisting persons with walking abnormalities achieve a normal walking cycle by mechanically providing assistance with step-to-step gait transitions, and promoting natural leg motion. Simultaneously, this invention promotes rehabilitation for recovering patients by stimulating the muscles through repetitive movement, a method used by physiotherapists to assists in rehabilitation over time.
Similarly, metabolic muscle fatigue also causes certain loss of mobility in healthy individuals. As the muscles become fatigued, the normal abilities of muscles to generate force decreases, which in turn leads to temporary decreased performance. The ability to provide an individual high levels of consistent and prolonged muscle performance is important to a number of occupations that includes, but is not limited to: military recruits, police officers, firefighters, etc. However, it is not naturally feasible to maintain high levels of performance for extended periods, and performance is expected to continue to decrease gradually over time. This invention is capable of reducing muscle fatigue by generating forces that actively assist the leg muscles to fulfill their function, thereby reducing muscle exertion and reducing the metabolic cost of running and walking. Additionally, this invention is capable of generating forces that can compensate for the decreased ability of fatigued muscles to generate force, thereby improving performance of fatigued muscles. This invention is not only applicable to the mentioned occupations, others may include less physically demanding occupations that still require individuals to be standing and walk for extended periods of time. Some of these occupations may include, but are not limited to, a number of factory jobs, and construction site related occupations. This invention may also be used by any healthy individual for recreational and personal purposes related to walking and running to reduce muscle fatigue and increase performance, such activities include but are not limited to hiking, and jogging.
Currently the marketplace does not offer an affordable wearable product for the purpose of providing assistance to the leg muscles that can enhance the user's ability to walk, run or hike for extended periods of time. The ability to walk, run or hike for extended periods of time is important to a number of occupations, individuals with active lifestyles and individuals who wish to increase physical activity levels. While some devices do exist that can provide stability, support and leg muscle assistance, such as exoskeletons, these are largely unavailable to the general public, they are unaffordable, large in size, and complex. Exoskeletons are designed for specific applications, such as for quadriplegics, making them inappropriate for the average user. There are other instruments available that are used for walking, and hiking, such as trekking poles, but these are only meant to enhance stability and provide support. Without the ability to assist the muscles, fatigue will gradually develop that will limit the user's ability to walk, hike or run for extended periods of time. For individuals with weak leg muscles, this means a complete inability to engage in walking, hiking or running activities that require more effort, such as required for uneven and rocky terrains. Therefore, there is a need for a wearable device that can assist leg muscle function and increase the user's ability to walk, run or hike for extended periods of time. Furthermore, there is a need for an affordable and lightweight device, that is customizable to the specific needs of each user. This invention will be the first of it's kind invaluable to consumers who wish to increase their ability to walk, run, or hike for extended periods of time. This invention provides energy to assist the leg muscles without the need for electrical components or external power sources, resulting in a thin, comfortable and lightweight device. It is adjustable to offer a customized experience and may also be used with walking devices that provide support and stability.
In the field of mobility assistance for persons with walking disabilities there is a need for a device that can provide assistance to the leg and ankle muscles to achieve hip, knee and ankle flexion during the swing phase of the walking cycle. While there are devices available that promote ankle, hip and knee flexion, these devices cause abnormal walking patterns that users find undesirable. Furthermore, devices meant to be worn under clothing are uncomfortable and cannot conform to the user's silhouette causing odd looking shapes around the user's body, which the user's find undesirable. As such, it is apparent that there is need for device that can assist the leg muscles fulfil their function and achieve ankle, knee and hip flexion during the swing phase of the walking cycle. In addition, there is a need for the device to act in complete harmony with the normal human biomechanics to eliminate abnormal walking patterns. Finally, there is a need for a device that conforms to the user's silhouette to eliminate undesirable cosmetic effects, rendering the device inconspicuous. There is also a need for a device that is capable of providing assistance to those who have suffered from declining mobility abilities due the effects of aging. Such a device is capable of reducing the negative impacts of this effect and restoring healthy and active lifestyles. There is also a need for a device that is capable of providing assistance to those who suffer from walking abnormalities due to genetics or other factors such as disease, injuries, trauma or neurological disorders. Such a device is capable of assisting persons with walking abnormalities by mechanically providing assistance with step-to-step gait transitions, and promoting natural leg motion. There is also a need for a device that is capable of providing assistance to those who suffer from metabolic muscle fatigue. Such a device is capable of reducing muscle fatigue by generating forces that actively assist the leg muscles to fulfill their function. There is also a need for a device that is capable of providing individuals the ability to walk, run or hike for extended periods of time. Such a device would provide individuals the ability to maintain active lifestyles and individuals who wish to increase physical activity levels.